warriorcats_of_polarclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rory Daybreak/Error:OmenClaw
Part 18 This is the next part, also I will be writing more and more a lot quicker as of this ones release o.- Enjoy =w= Part 17 Legend Cats Rory sat before Omen Claw, awaiting the next bit of information he was going to tell him. Omen Claw started talking, “StarCast Eclipse, is the first, and had created a powerful breed of felines who are gifted with special powers, the magic energy channeling through them unlocking their unique abilities.” He then continued, “Your friend is much older than she looks, and you may think. There are many cats out there who possess the ability to become Legend Cats, some are, and don’t even know it.” “Are you saying I’m a Legend Cat?” Rory questioned him. “No, you are different, you are not a Legend Cat, you do not even have powers, but you have something different unlike any other within your DNA. The magic, the spiritual energy, and your DNA work together in a way unlike any seen before, and the rest of the cats in Star Clan who would let me speak with you were intrigued by this as well.” “If I don’t have a power like the Legend Cats, then what is so special about me?” Rory looked on with a confused look upon his face. “If you must know, I will tell you, but it will be hard to comprehend right away.” Omenclaw assured him. “Like anything you say is easily understood right away” Rory joked. “True” OmenClaw laughed, “I feel the presence is very strong, and I myself have been fighting it ever since we started talking, since I contacted you.” “I’m not hurting you am I?” Rory said with a feeling of worry. “No not at all, but I’ll have you kno-“ OmenClaw vanished right before Rory’s eyes into a puff of spiritual mist, that start drifting over the lake. “OmenClaw!” Rory got up swiftly and looked on with wide disappointed eyes. Omen Claw was gone, and Rory hadn’t heard his final words of wisdom, Rory was now more confused than ever. Slow and Steady Rory spent the next few days hanging out with friends. He had met up with Nightshade on few occasions and also met Christopher Foxface. She liked Chris as a good friend and figure in general, Rory didn’t see it exactly, the few times he had spoken to him, he had remembered seeing him before, but Foxface didn’t and must have been busy leading Eclipse Clan anyway, but he would at times be very odd and off his rocker, or have somewhat of a dim atmosphere around him in which he wouldn’t talk or would say short sentences to shoo people away. Rory and Chris did not become friends. Rory would also talk with Nightmare Storm a lot, they would always be having silly conversations or serious ones that would lead to laughter in the end. They were great friends and he wished he would be able to be around her more, because they hadn’t always gotten time to hang out. Multiple times Rory would end up doing goofy things and she would have to pick him off of the ground because his attitude had shifted from a depressed type of go getter to a clumsier go getter with a smart mouth. He became more cocky and funny due to all of the drama involving Skyfall cats. A lot of them would bother him. Skyfall Cats with Sharp Tongues One day Rory had grown very depressed due to the loss of a friend. That friend had not listened to Rory, they talked about going out to spend time together in a small clearing in the woods where there happened to be fresh berries growing. Rory hadn’t felt too good that day so instead of deciding to go the next day his friend went off without him to get some for them both and be stubborn to playfully irk Rory. Rory’s friend never returned, but then two days later he got news of a group known as Hunters, two legs who hunted down clan cats, had killed him. Rory was shocked, and all that his friend’s clan mates could give him was the small bundle of berries that he had put aside for Rory. Rory grew depressed and struggled slightly from the bullying of some few cats he barely knew. There was this one Skyfall Clan Cat in particular who disliked him to a great extent. Her name was Feather. Feather would always annoy him and mock him if she saw him, and he didn’t know why, but it really got old fast. Rory started feeling better, but then he bumped into Feather, her mate, and some other cat. The two snapped at him cracking harmful jokes, and Rory tried to ignore them but told them he wasn’t in the mood to talk. Then Feather’s mate, made the remark that set him off, her mate, Neji Kryptonic spat, “Hey man, you don’t have to be so rude and mean to us cause you think your life is horrible, think about all the people starving out there, you think you have it bad?” then he laughed and gave a hateful stare in Rory’s direction. “I never said my life was the worse, and all I said was I’m not in the mood to talk right now, how dare you tell me something like that, when I clearly haven’t done anything to you.” Rory replied with an irritated glare. “There you go again, running your mouth acting like you have some horrible problem or something, you’re not special, so stop acting like your life sucks cause you wouldn’t know what that is, seriously quit being so moody and stubborn about admitting how you are treating us.” Neji told him to end the conversation, but it didn’t work. “Me, treating you guys wrong or poorly? What the heck are you on, all I said was that I didn’t want to talk, yeah I am not feeling so great, I don’t need to tell you why, and you don’t need to be such a jerk to me because I am feeling down. And how would you know if I know what it’s like to have a sucky life you have no room to accuse me of ignorance, because I could say the same thing to you and you’d be offended.” Rory growled and ran off. End of the Line Rory went some time without too many problems, he had spent free time taking to cats and wolves that would care to speak with him, and help them if they wanted help with anything they were doing. He felt good doing kind deeds for others. It helped him get his mind off of the stress of Skyfall Clan, and River had been speaking with him less and less and when she would she’d be so mixed up in what to do about the clan. Holly was rarely around, but started being around more often and not exactly running too much, they mainly stayed at their den. Rory wanted to confront Holly about what happened and apologize because he knew it was unneeded grief for all of them. He knew she probably wouldn’t want to talk right away, but decided he should speak to them about it. Time passed and he worked his way little by little, from talking with friends when he wasn’t trying to get hold of her to have a quick talk, and traveling collecting supplies for the new den he would soon be settling. Little did he know, that in less than two days, he would be dealing with problems from one to the next, and would regret not being as strong and agile as most cats, then again those cats had trained for their whole lives, he on the other hand had not, all he could do was go a longer time than most without water and food, although many of them could too, he at least had one advantage, he could think outside of the box, the way he thought was not much like any other of the cats. The Next Fight The next part, will revolve around a fight which leads to one thing to another and my god it is good xD and I just realized I wrote the Next Fight literally two lines above this one o-o….. but too bad we’re keeping it ):D I hope you guys enjoy the next part :) Part 19 Category:Blog posts